Some auxiliary devices are used in golf for meeting different requirements in sporting. For example, as a golf ball is beat, the post for emitting ball must be inserted in the grass for positioning the golf ball. When the grass are not smooth so as to affect the traveling of the ball, a grass removing fork is necessary to smooth the grass. When dirt is accumulated on the surface of a rod, a cleaning brush is needed to brush the surface. A counting disk is necessary for recording the rod number. Besides, a mark block serves to mark the grounding point of the ball. All aforesaid devices are necessary in golf sport. Although these devices are compact, they are not integrated and thus are inconvenient for carrying and storage.